


Forgotten Love

by I_am_not_a_sidekick



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_sidekick/pseuds/I_am_not_a_sidekick
Summary: When Wally comes back, everyone is more than happy to be reunited with the speedster, but what happens when he doesn't remember anything after rescuing Superboy from Cadmus? What happens when he goes back to his old flirtatious and goofy self? How will this affect the team? Will they be able to get his memories back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with and decided to try out I hope you like it!

Artemis unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. Brucely ran over to her, his short tail wagging as he jumped up on her. She pushed away from the door, petting his head as she walked into the living room. Artemis looked around the house that felt way too large and empty now. As she pulled off her mask, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. She tossed her mask on the coffee table, wiped her tears, and headed to the kitchen to grab some dinner. Artemis didn’t even bother taking off the rest of her uniform. She didn’t care enough.  
Artemis opened the fridge and looked inside before sighing and closing it again. She needed to go grocery shopping, which she kept blowing off. She walked back into the living room, pulling out her phone. She’d just order takeout again.  
After ordering her food and changing into shorts and one of Wally’s sweatshirts, Artemis curled up on the couch and grabbed the tv remote. Brucely hopped up onto the couch and curled up next to her. She scratched behind his ear, which he loved. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, watching T.V. just as they do every night, until there was a knock on the door. Brucely jumped up from his spot on the couch and ran to the door, barking.  
Artemis sighed and stood up, grabbing her money off the table and walking over to the door. “It’s not him Brucely…” She said to the dog, sadly. She opened the door and, to her surprise, found Bart standing there. He looked distressed and there were tears in his eyes. “Bart.. are you okay?” She asked him. He shook his head in response. Artemis stepped aside and let Bart step inside. She shut the door behind him and the two of them sat down on the couch. “Bart..”  
He hugged his knees to his chest. “S-sorry… I--I just….I can’t..” He stuttered as he tried to speak. Soon he was crying again and had his face buried in his knees.  
Artemis moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. “Bart.. it’s ok…” She said softly. “What can’t you do?” Brucely jumped up onto the couch and brushed his nose against Bart, trying to make him feel better.  
Bart leaned into Artemis’ touch. “I--I can’t--I can’t… wear his.. Costume…” He managed to get out the words despite the shaking in his voice. What he said caused Artemis to hug him tighter. “I.. just...I can’t… be him…”  
Artemis pulled back slightly to look at Bart. “No one is asking you to, Bart.” She said softly. She had her own tears in her eyes again, but didn’t care. All she cared about was Bart right now. She went back to hugging him. “He would be so proud of you.”  
The two of them stayed like that, hugging each other and crying for a while. They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door and soon they were in front of the T.V. sharing chinese takeout. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bart ended up staying the night. This wasn’t the first time that he’d spent the night since Wally...passed, and Artemis didn’t think it would be the last. He had fallen asleep on the couch curled into a ball, so Artemis had just draped a blanket over him before going to bed herself. When she woke up around 8am, he was still asleep, snoring softly. Artemis smiled to herself and watched Bart and Brucely, whom had jumped up next to him, sleep for a little bit before cleaning up the boxes from dinner last night. Artemis threw the empty ones away and put the leftovers in the fridge. As she walked back into the living room, Artemis accidentally bumped the wall, causing a picture frame to fall from where it was hanging. She bent down to pick it up and found herself looking at her and Wally at the beach in Happy Harbor. She remembered that day clearly. It was only a few months after they had started dating. The picture was taken by Dick while the team was having a beach day in happy harbor. In the picture, Wally was carrying Artemis toward the water, which he did end up throwing her in. They were both laughing in the picture and despite Artemis’ many protests about the picture, it was one of her favorites.  
Artemis felt herself slide down the wall so she was sitting on the floor, staring at the picture. She could feel the tears in her eyes despite all her efforts to block them out. She closed her eyes and rested her face on her arms. After a little bit, Artemis felt arms around her. She hadn’t even noticed that Bart had woken up. She leaned into the hug and allowed herself to cry. She didn’t know how long they sat like that, but the two eventually pulled apart and Artemis put the picture back on the shelf, wiping her eyes.  
“You up for breakfast?” She asked Bart, who nodded in response.The two got dressed then headed out to the diner where they were regulars.  
They talked and ate the waffles they ordered. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice the familiar person walk into the diner until he pulled up a chair and sat down. “Hey guys. It’s been awhile.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson returns with some important information, but doesn't get the chance due to a team emergency!  
> How will everyone react to the random return of their friend and former teammate?   
> What is the emergency that the team is needed for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story so far has been really fun to write, so thank you to everyone who has been reading!

Dick had been on his way to Artemis’ house to tell her about his… discovery, when he saw her and Bart sitting in a diner. He smiled to himself as he opened the diner door and head over to them. He pulled up a chair and sat down at their table. “Hey guys. It’s been awhile.” Dick smiled at Bart and Artemis as he sat down. Almost a second later, Bart had his arms around him in a hug. “Woah… I guess you missed me.” Dick said with a laugh, hugging him back.   
Bart pulled away from Dick, smiling. “Of course I missed you!” He said. Bart was practically bouncing in his seat. “How could I not miss you?” He then took another bite of his waffles as Dick laughed again.  
Dick turned to Artemis, who seemed almost surprised to see him. “Don’t I get a hug?” He asked with a smirk. Artemis rolled her eyes before reaching over and punching him in the arm. “Ow! What the hel---heck? What heck, Arty?” He said, rubbing his arm.   
Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, though she was smirking slightly. “Seriously? You’ve been gone doing god-knows-what, no one knew where you were, and you wouldn’t answer anyone’s calls. We were worried about you.” She responded. “I’m glad to see you, but seriously?? You could’ve at least called.” Artemis hugged him. “I missed you.” She said softly to him.  
Dick hugged her back. “I missed you, too.” He said. “Sorry I was gone for so long. I was following a….. lead.” He didn’t give anymore information on his ‘lead’. It was something he’d rather tell Artemis in private. “But, I’m back now. I figured I come say ‘hi’.” He shrugged slightly as the waitress came over to take his order. Dick smiled at her and ordered a coffee.   
Artemis was about to say something but was interrupted by Bart. “Does this mean you’re coming back to the team?” He asked excitedly. “Because the whole team would love that.” Artemis looked at Dick expectantly. She was curious about that herself.   
Dick sighed and shook his head. “Not yet. I still have some things I need to do before I can come back.” He answered. “I’m sorry Bart.” He added when he saw the sad look on the speedster's face. “But I should be back to the team soon.” He reassured.  
The three of them sat in the diner for about an hour just talking, catching up before Bart decided that he should probably head home. Dick and Artemis waved goodbye to him as he raced off toward the Zeta tubes, then the two started walking back toward Artemis’ house. “So, why’d you really come back?” Artemis asked him, breaking the silence that they’d been walking in.   
“I had something to tell you.” Dick responded as they walked up the front steps to the front door. “I didn’t want to say anything around Bart, though.” Artemis unlocked the door and the two headed inside. Brucely immediately jumped up on Dick, excited to see his old friend. “Hi Brucely!” Dick kneeled down and let the dog lick his face.   
Artemis sat on the couch, watching Dick play with Brucely for at least 10 minutes before he stood up and walked into the living room. “So? What’d you want to tell me?” She asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.   
Dick was about to answer when Artemis’ phone started buzzing, which she grabbed off the table and checked. After looking at the message, she jumped off the couch and practically ran into her room and changed into her Tigress uniform. “What’s going on?” Dick asked her when she came out. He stood up from the chair.   
Artemis grabbed her mask off the table where it was still sitting from yesterday. “Not sure, but Batman says it’s an emergency and to get there fast.” She said as she headed toward the door. Dick followed her. “You’re coming?”  
He nodded. “If it’s an emergency, yes. I want to know what’s going on, and who knows how long you’ll be gone.” He answered.   
The two of them ran out the door and down the street toward the Zeta tube.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Batman and the rest of the League, along with Aqualad, stood, watching the Watchtower’s large screen, which was currently showing footage from the North Pole, while they waited for the team to arrive. It didn’t take long for everyone to get there, 5 minutes at the most. Once they were all there, Batman started briefing them on the situation. “For the last few hours, the watchtower has been picking up unnatural energy readings from the arctic. Within the last hour, the readings have become more chaotic and rapid, sometimes causing beams of light almost like lightning.” He said gesturing to the screen. “The energy readings are the same as the energy that comes from speedsters like The Flash and Kidflash. We are sending a small team to investigate what is happening. Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kidflash, and Tigress. You will be going to investigate.”  
Dick stepped forward. “I’m going with them.” He said.  
Everyone looked at him in surprise, as if they were just noticing that he was there, but no one did or said anything. Batman narrowed his eyes slightly at him. “Fine.” He responded, but that was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the short chapters, hopefully they'll get longer as the story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team ends up heading to the arctic on a mission from Batman due to weird energy readings coming from that area. Can they figure out what's going on and what this weird energy is?

The team; Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kidflash, Tigress, and Nightwing; had taken the Bio-ship to the arctic since the zeta tubes didn’t go all the way out there. The fly there consisted of small conversations and Robin checking to make sure he had all his equipment. Once they were flying over the arctic, Nightwing pulled up the map using the computer in the arm of his suit. Miss Martian landed the Bio-ship and they started walking toward where the coordinates Batman gave them said the energy readings were coming from. In the video feed at the watchtower, they hadn’t been able to really tell where in the North Pole it was, but now that they were there it was almost a painful reminder of their last big battle. They all stopped walking and just looked around, remembering what, or rather who they lost here. Tigress closed her eyes, pushing back tears that threatened to come because now was not the time. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nightwing was smiling sadly at her. “You okay?” He asked softly, even though he already knew she wasn’t.  
Tigress nodded. “I’m fine.” She said, lied, and brushed off his hand. She gave everyone different things to do. Basically everyone was looking for anything suspicious or out of place. Nightwing was scanning the area with the scanner in his suit’s computer, Miss Martian and Superboy were walking around the area looking for anything, and Kidflash was running around doing the same thing. Artemis watched them for a little bit before walking over to Robin, who had set up his equipment so they could read the energy. He had 3 different screens and a bunch of scanners along with other random tech stuff that Artemis didn’t know of. “Robin, have you found anything?” She asked, as she looked at the different screens he had before looking over at him. She knew it hadn’t been that long, but she was anxious to just get information on what’s going on and leave.  
Robin didn’t even look up when he addressed her. “Batman was right about the energy being similar to speedster energy, but that’s all I’ve got right now. Now that I’m this close to it, though, I can get better readings.” He answered as he typed something into the computers. “ So, I should have results in a few minutes.” Robin typed something else before messing with some of the other equipment.  
Tigress nodded. “Okay, good.” She said. “Thanks, Robin.” He nodded in response, not saying anything as he started typing again. She turned and started walking closer to where the source of the energy was, looking around for anything that might be helpful. Tigress could practically feel the rise in energy as she got closer to the source. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Robin glanced up from his work to say something to Tigress and noticed that she had started walking closer to the energy. He didn’t think it was a good idea for her to be that close. They didn’t know enough about this energy yet, but he also knew the Tigress could take care of herself. His equipment started making noises so he looked down at the screen seeing that he had started getting readings. Looking at the information that came through he could tell that the energy was definitely the same as speedster energy. “Hey Nightwing!” He called, as he examined the readings he was getting closer. “Come look at these readings.”  
Nightwing jogged over to Robin. “What’s up?” He asked. Robin pointed at the readings on the screens and Nightwing looked them over. “This is speedster energy, but…”  
“It’s stronger than Barry or Bart’s.” Robin finished, looking up at him.  
“Speedforce…” Nightwing muttered to himself.  
Robin’s equipment started buzzing faster and the two looked at the screens. Robin and Nightwing’s eyes widened as the readings started going crazy. “Woah…” Robin said. It was as if the energy was getting stronger...or maybe...closer? Robin started pushing buttons and typing things to see if he could get a more specific reading, but he had no luck. His equipment kept buzzing faster and faster as the energy kept getting stronger. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As she got closer, Tigress noticed long holes in the snow and ice as if someone had been….running…or at least dragging their feet. Tigress bent down to examine them closer and noticed they go deep enough to see dirt, which looked almost burt. “Weird…” She said to herself. “Hey Nightwin--” She started calling over to him, but was cut off when she got hit by a large spark, almost like lightning that seemed to come out of nowhere. Tigress cried out in a mix of surprise and pain and took a small step back as more sparks appeared.  
The rest of the team looked over in surprise and concern. When they saw the sparks, they knew something was happening. Batman had said they had seen sparks before, but the team doubted they were anything this extreme.  
“Tigress! Get away from there!” Robin called out to her.  
She started moving away from the sparks, which seemed to almost be spinning. They all stood back and watched as Nightwing tried to contact Batman. “The coms are down. The energy must be interfering with them.” He said. “We should really get back to the Bio ship. We don’t know--” He didn’t finish what he was saying though because sparks started flying at them and they were spinning faster. He grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him back, away from the equipment as it started getting hit with sparks and started sparking itself. The energy from the sparks seemed to cause a small snow storm, making it impossible for them to see. The team used their arms to block the snow and squinted their eyes to try and see through the storm, with no luck. The ‘snow storm’ was going for about 5 minutes before the sparks stopped and the wind died down. Once the snow was no longer blowing around and the team could finally see again, what they saw surprised them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be angst filled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally West is alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank You to everyone who is reading and enjoying my story!  
> It means a lot!

Tigress was the first to get over her initial shock and run over. Once she reached him, she pulled off her mask and tossed it aside, kneeling down next to him. She already had tears rolling down her cheeks as she started checking for a pulse. Tigress let out a sigh of relief when she found one, though it wasn’t very strong. She reached up and pulled off his mask gently. “Wally.” She said softly, her voice shaking as she spoke. Tigress looked him over and noticed his costume was torn up and he was covered in cuts and bruises. “Wally, what happened to you?”   
She hadn’t noticed that the others came over until she felt Kidflash’s arms around her and saw Nightwing picking up Wally. He looked so...broken as Nighwing carried him to the Bioship and it pulled at Tigress’ heart. Robin had cleaned up his equipment and gone, with the others back to the Bioship while Kidflash and Tigress stayed where they were a little longer. “He’s okay…” Bart whispered. “He’s alive…”   
After a few minutes, the two finally stood up and started walking back. In the Bioship, M’gann had made a bed for Wally to lay on during the flight back. Tigress sat next to him, taking his hand. The fly back was silent except for the light sounds of crying and sniffles here and there. Nightwing had taken the seat next to Tigress’ and was basically watching Wally the whole flight, probably watching in case he woke up or something went wrong. It was obvious that he was worried for his friend. Tigress reached over with her free hand and took one of Nightwing’s.

~~~~~~~~~~

The team finally got back to the Watchtower and Nightwing carried Wally in, heading straight to the infirmary, with Tigress following, where there was already a bed ready because Robin had contacted Batman on their way back. Once Wally was laid down, the two of them were kicked out of the room, which neither one was happy about. They sat against the wall for almost half an hour before Batman came down the hall, heading toward the infirmary. He stopped when he saw them. “You two should go change. It’s going to be a while before you’re let back in.” He said.  
Tigress didn’t even argue with him, she didn’t have it in her right now. Instead she just nodded and walked down the hall to change. Nightwing on the other hand, did go so easily. He stood up. “No. I’m not leaving.” He said, crossing his arms. “I also won’t wait any longer. I’m going in there.” He took a step toward the door, but Batman blocked his path. “Get out of the way.”  
Batman just crossed his arms, not moving. “We don’t know what’s wrong with him. You can’t go in there right now.” He responded. “So go change.”   
Nighwing glared at Batman, though it wasn’t that intimidating because he was too emotional to actually try right now. “No! He’s my best friend and i want to see him!” He raised his voice slightly as he talked. He hadn’t realized that he was crying until he felt strong arms wrap around him in a hug. Once he got over his initial shock of being hugged by Batman, Nightwing hugged him back. “I just want to know he’s okay…” He said softly.   
Batman hugged his son while he cried. This was one of those rare occurrences when Bruce Wayne would break through the batman shell and show himself. “I know. I know. He’s going to be fine.” He reassured him. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Nightwing wiped the tears from his eyes. “Now, please go change.” This time he didn’t argue and just left. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Artemis had changed out of her Tigress costume and gotten back to the infirmary, they were done checking on Wally and she was allowed in the room. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down. Artemis took his hand in her own and held it as if she was making sure he was really there. “I can’t believe you’re actually here… alive.” She said softly. “We all thought you were dead… I thought you were dead…” Tears started rolling down her cheeks again, but this time she didn’t try to stop them.   
Dick walked back to the infirmary after changing and was about to walk in when he saw Artemis crying at Wally’s bedside. This caused him to pause, trying to decide if he should go in or not. Eventually he just walked in and pulled the chair up next to her. “Hey Arty.” He said before wrapping his arms around her. “He’s going to be okay…He’s alive..”  
Artemis leaned into Dick’s hug, but made sure to keep her hand intertwined with Wally’s. The two of them cried together for a while then exchanged “Wally war stories” as they called them which caused them to laugh. Artemis still couldn’t believe that he was alive and every now and then she would brush her hand lightly through his hair or rub her thumb on the back of his hand just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. “I can’t believe he’s actually alive…” She said to Dick. She smiled at Wally. “It seems so unreal…”  
“I know…” He replied. Dick sat with Artemis until she fell asleep, her head resting on Wally’s pillow. He then stood up carefully so as not to wake her and left the infirmary. He felt that Artemis should probably have time alone with Wally, and he was also really tired since it was late. He walked to one of the guest rooms that was in the watchtower, deciding to just spend the night there. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep once he was laying down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis only slept for a few hours, and when she woke up, Dick was gone. She figured he probably just got tired since it was 3 in the morning right now. She looked over at Wally, who was still asleep in the infirmary bed. Artemis sighed and took his hand again. “Please wake up soon, Wally.” She whispered. “I miss you.” She felt tears rolling down her cheeks again and closed her eyes as she reached up, wiping away the tears. Artemis kept her eyes closed and rested her head on hers and Wally’s hands. She didn’t know how long she sat like that, but she looked up when she felt movement. From Wally. Artemis looked at him with a smile and squeezed his hand lightly. She watched as he shifted slightly then slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and her smile became brighter. “Wally…” She said softly.  
Wally opened his mouth and tried to speak, but struggled a little at first. After a few tries he managed to get words out and what he said caused Artemis’ heart to drop and her smile to fade. “W-who….are..you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more angst to come!
> 
> Totally sorry for how this chapter ended.  
> (Not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some angst!  
> Also I really appreciate comments so please tell me what you think!


End file.
